


Smaller and smaller circles

by canonknight



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonknight/pseuds/canonknight
Summary: A series of one-shots involving Tony being a dad, and Peter being Peter(TWO SHOT FOR CHAPTER 3 and 4)-Peter leaves.





	1. Tony finds a bra in Peter's backpack

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hello. This is going to be a first in a series of one shots because I'm really bad at continuing stories. I hope you enjoy! Mostly focuses on Tony Stark and Peter being in a father-son relationship (Although Avengers will make appearances bec I love them!)

Tony's heart fell out of his chest.

A bra fell out of Peter's backpack.

A  _bra_.

A lacy, blue, thin bra. It was haphazardly spread across the floor.

He quickly dropped the backpack. It wasn't like he was snooping or anything. Peter just left his backpack on the sofa and wanted to grab a soda before they started working on their latest project in the lab. Tony picked up the backpack to put it on the desk and the bra just fell out of his backpack.

Tony's mind raced a million miles a second. Why did Peter have a bra? He didn't want to think about the kid's sex life but at the same time Peter was fifteen. Tony tried to recall his fifteen year old adventures, some nights hazy from a full night of drinking whereas other nights were full of scantily clad women.

Tony recalls closed bedroom doors and so many firsts happening with Claudine, Nadia, Steph-

He stops his memories right there. Was Peter sexually active? If so, who was the woman behind this lacy, blue, thin bra?

Tony stares at the bra on the floor. Peter had Spiderman duties, had the fake internship turned real internship with Tony, and on top of all that was his high school work piled onto his daily life. Where did he find the time to be sexually active?

Then again, ten minutes was all you needed to really-

Tony stops thinking before his mind goes places he doesn't want it to go.

But assuming that Peter was active, did he know all the rules? Did he know that he should use protection?

Tony's father never really gave him the talk. They never really talked, period. When his dad figured out from the newspapers that Tony was caught in between women, he just threw Tony a box of condoms one morning and said "Don't get anyone pregnant." and that was that.

Should he follow that same line of instructions?

"Hey Mr. Stark, are you ready to go?"

Peter stood in the doorway. His soda in hand, he looked at Tony with barely concealed excitement. Peter loved working in the lab. He loved tinkering with things and more than that, it was fun just watching Mr. Stark work on his projects.

Tony snapped out of his train of thought. He looked at Peter, fifteen year old Peter, with his big brown eyes and his curly hair. Peter who was basically a teenager with the energy of a toddler who had just woken up from a nap. Peter was still a kid. And he didn't have his box of condoms to throw at him right now, so how would he deal?

Tony wondered if he needed to be the one to talk to Peter about this at all. He was just Mr. Stark (he wanted to be Tony but the kid really didn't want to let up on that whole thing). Why does he have to face this awkwardness?

Tony looked at the bra on the floor. Why did Peter have to have half-opened backpacks and why did he have to have a bra inside the backpack anyway?

"Mr. Stark, you okay?"

Tony ran a hand through his hair. He tried to justify that Peter was just Spiderman turned intern but he tried to think of the consequences if he didn't give Peter the talk.

Tiny Peters running around the lab, asking a billion questions in one second and destroying his life's work. Peter carrying a baby in his hands, wondering what to do when it cries. Peter quitting Spiderman and being his intern to take care of Peter Jr.-

A talk was in order.

Peter had now started walking towards Tony, whose face was in a blank stare.

"Hey, buddy, why don't we sit down?"

Peter stared at Tony.

"Okay?"

Tony lead Peter to the kitchen counter. Peter sat on one of the stools. Tony grabbed the nearest bottle of liquor he could find and poured himself a drink.

"Um, Mr. Stark, if this is about the-"

"So, we need to have a talk."

Peter's cheeks flushed.

"You're a teenager, I understand. Things seem exciting and fun at first but you have to remember to be safe, okay?"

"Mr. Stark, I-"

Tony placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. Awkwardly. Peter wanted to dart to the nearest exit.

"It's okay, alright? I mean, when my father found out about my sex life he just threw me a box of condoms and told me not to get anyone pregnant. I mean, I would have done the same with you but you kind of sprung this up on me on such short notice."

Then Tony took a sip of his liquor and started rambling.

"I mean, I could probably go to my room and grab one but what would I do if Pepper were here? Tell her I had to give it to Spiderman because he suddenly decided to get sexually active?"

Peter's face turned bright red.

"Mr. Stark!"

"It's okay, kid! I mean, it was either this or the risk of tiny little Peter Parkers running around the lab, destroying my life's work, you know? So, I'm assuming you're smart enough to know how sex works but remember to always wear a condom. I don't want you catching STDs from whoever the owner of that very lacy and very thin bra I found in your backpack. They may say that you're their first but women lie, you know?"

Peter stopped being speechless for a second. His face was still flushed but confusion filled his thoughts.

"Mr. Stark! What are you talking about? What bra?"

"The bra in your backpack! Why do you even have it in the first place?"

Tony took another sip of his liquor.

Peter stood up and walked over to the sofa.

"So, kid, who's the lucky gal?"

"May!"

Tony quickly looked back at Peter.

"Kid, that's kind of disturbing. Why are you dating someone with the same name as your aunt?"

"No, I meant the bra is hers!"

Tony choked on his liquor.

"That's even more disturbing. What kind of relationship do you have?!"

Peter groaned.

"The normal kind! Sometimes the laundry gets mixed up. I must have accidentally picked it up while grabbing my other clothes. It happens."

Tony stared at Peter. His baby boy was still a baby. He wasn't having sex. It was all just a misunderstanding. His mind whirred.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Mr. Stark, I can't believe you tried to give me the talk!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, ignore it and pretend it never happened?"

"That seems unhealthy."

Peter stared at Mr. Stark. This whole situation could have been avoided.

"Well, at least I know your aunt is still as foxy as ever."

Peter flushed with embarrassment.

"Mr. Stark!"

"Alright, kid. I'll stop it with the jokes. Let's pretend this never happened and go to the lab. That good?"

Peter rolled his eyes. His cheeks were still flushed but the worst was over. At least they both agreed never to speak of this again.

Tony released a sigh of relief. Peter was still a kid after all.

"Besides, Mr. Stark, Wade would never get pregnant, so you can relax about tiny Peter Parkers running all around your lab."

Tony spit out his drink.

Peter ran to the lab before Tony could give him another talk.

"That little shit!" 


	2. Peter gets mugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets mugged and someone else saves the day for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i am back i hope u enjoy the thing

Peter walked to his usual deli shop. It was just a couple of minutes after class had ended. He was just about the start patrolling the streets for the day but he needed his daily afternoon snack.

It had become routine for him to pass by for a quick snack. Delmar's Deli was right around the corner. Peter was smiling to himself. It had been peaceful the past few days, so he had been able to catch up on a lot of his extracurricular activities. The internship with Mr. Stark was going well too. He was able to tinker with a lot of the old Iron Man parts and was quite close to building an AI that could crack codes.

It wasn't much compared to what Mr. Stark was doing but the incident in Washington had really made him realize how important having something or someone else do the menial work for decoding.

Lost in his train of thought, he involuntarily shivered. His Spidey senses were tingling.

Peter looked around the street. There were people walking all over the place. It looked like nothing was out of place. A baby crying heard from a nearby apartment, people shouting in different languages, and the various footsteps of everyone passing by him.

There was nothing out of the ordinary. Peter looked up at the street mirror and saw a man in a hoodie looking at him. His Spidey senses alerted him once more.

The man was wearing a dark hoodie and jeans. His hands were in his pockets and the hood of his jacket was up.

Peter walked a few meters forward. The man watched him and walked a few meters forward too.

He was being followed.

Deciding to skip the afternoon snack for now, he tested his hypothesis. He walked around the street in circles, turning right again and again, walking around the same block twice. The man was still following him. Peter noticed another person following suit.

He knew he should have just called the cops or even entered Delmar's for safety but what if they had weapons on them?

He would just be putting more people in danger.

So Peter walked a bit further, to a nearby alleyway he knew was always empty at this time of the day. 

The two men followed him. Once he was the furthest in the alleyway, Peter stopped and turned around.

"Okay, what do you guys want? I'm missing my daily sandwich, you know?"

The two men stared at him, keeping quiet. They look at each other and one of them nods.

"Alright kid, it's either the easy way or the hard way. Give us all your money and you won't get hurt."

Peter almost laughed. Usually, he'd be watching this scenario from above, observing until the muggers decided to attack the victim. He wasn't used to being the victim. What were you supposed to do?

"Um, help?" Okay, he needs to be more convincing with this.

"No one is going to help you, kid. Just give us your money and we'll leave. Or else."

Mugger A took a knife out of his pocket. Peter stared at the knife. It glinted in the afternoon sunlight.

Peter didn't know what to do. Obviously, he should fight back. He could fight back. He could probably finish the whole fight in five seconds flat. It would be as simple as waiting for them to charge at him and countering their attack. He was used to muggers charging at him.

However, he wasn't Spiderman right now. He was just Peter Parker.

Peter Parker from MidTown High who just so happens to be a mugging victim right now. If he fights back and this goes all the way to the police, May would never let him hear the end of it. If he doesn't fight back, May would still never let him hear the end of it.

And what was Peter Parker doing, walking into a deserted alleyway, ready to be mugged at any moment?

Peter's mind raced through the possibilities. If he doesn't fight back, nothing happens, crime continues. If he does fight back, does he even know how to hold back his strength? As Spiderman, there's no need to worry, he's a superhero (supposedly). As Peter Parker, how was he able to fight against two men?

One of which has a knife?

Mugger B brought out a gun.

Okay, one of which has a gun, the other one has a knife?

"We're getting impatient here. Give. us. your. wallet."

The muggers started walking towards Peter.

"Uh, Mr. Mugger, sir? I don't have a lot of money on me. I'm just a kid."

"Don't lie, we've been watching you! You're from that smartass high school!"

"I'm on scholarship there!"

"So your backpack probably has a bunch of tech, right? Give us your whole backpack then!"

Oh. Well. Shit.

This just made things harder.

Mugger B pointed the gun at him.

"Put your hands up!"

Peter raised his hands. He tried to assess the situation once more. He observed the muggers and the possible ways he could fight back.

Mugger A walked closer to him, still threatening Peter with the knife.

Peter planned to move the moment Mugger A was close enough.

"Alright kid, we'll just grab shit and go."

"I don't think so."

A garbage lid flew from the alleyway entrance. It spun right into Mugger A and knocked him to the ground.

"Gah!"

Peter looked to see Mugger B on the ground. A man in a different hoodie had him in a chokehold. The stranger kicked the gun away from the mugger and looked at Peter.

Peter's eyes widened.

"Holy fuck, it's Captain America."

"Language!"

Peter almost laughed. Mr. Stark's stories about Captain America were true.

"Sorry, it's just- Wow. Captain America!"

Steve smiled at him.

"Judging from your reaction, you're okay?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically. He spun around, giving himself a oneover.

"Yeah, no injuries or anything. Unless you count being sad that I didn't get to eat my sandwich, but yeah, I'm okay!"

Steve nodded. He assessed the two muggers, both unconscious. He stood up and dusted himself off.

Peter's curiosity got to the best of him.

"Sorry, but what are you doing here?"

"I was just going for a jog to clear my thoughts. I ended up here. I heard one of the muggers and I ran here."

Peter laughed.

"No wonder you don't have your shield with you."

Steve smiled. The kid was in a pretty good mood, despite being in such a dangerous situation.

"It's a good thing you're pretty upbeat even after that. You shouldn't hang out in alleyways, you know? It's dangerous. You almost got mugged."

"Yeah, but if I lead them to a crowded place, they could have just as easily taken anyone hostage. I'd rather there would be fewer people involved."

Steve frowned.

"You lead them here?"

Peter started walking towards the muggers. He started propping them up to sit down.

"Yeah, it's easier."

"That's not safe. If I weren't here, you would've been hurt. You shouldn't do that next time. Stay in school. Don't attempt to fight muggers anymore. Especially those with weapons. Leave that to the pol- What are you doing?"

Peter sat the muggers together.

"I'm sitting them up. It made me feel bad that they were in such an awkward position. It's bad for your back."

Steve walked towards Peter and put his hands on his shoulders.

"What's your name, kid?"

Peter looked up at Steve.

"Peter. Peter Parker."

"What you did back there, that's dangerous. Do you understand? You could have gotten seriously hurt."

Peter realized that Steve didn't know who he was. Steve didn't know this was Spiderman.

" _Oh_."

"Oh is right, son. These men were going to seriously hurt you. You shouldn't attempt to do dangerous things like that. Christ, I feel like Bucky right now."

Peter mumbled his next few words.

"I'm sorry. I understand."

Steve smiled and squeezed Peter's shoulders once more and let go.

"Good."

"But what about the muggers?"

Steve brought out his phone and started voice control.

"Call Spiderman."

Peter's phone started vibrating in his pocket.

 _Oh, shit_.

* * *

 

Tony was relaxing in the living room. A cup of coffee in hand, a magazine in the other. It was nice to get away from the lab once in a while. The other Avengers were either in their room, or outside. Who knows? The hum of the airconditioning filled the room.

It was rare that he got time to unwind.

The door opened. Steve entered the living room.

While things had cooled down ever since their issues with the Accords, they weren't as close as they used to be, if you could call it close.

Still, it didn't hurt to try.

"Hey, Cap."

"Hey."

Tony took a sip of his coffee.

"I saved a kid from a mugging today."

"I see."

"Kid lead them to an alleyway. Not sure what his plan was. The muggers had a gun and a knife on them."

"Mmm."

"I threw a trash lid since I didn't have my shield. Luckily, I got there in time."

"That's great, sweetie."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Pete's a good kid. Hopefully I'll run into him when I go jogging again. He promised to take me to the best sandwich place in Queens as a thank you for saving him. He ran off before I could call Spiderman."

Tony almost spit out his drink. Right. It's impossible for them to be the same person.

"He gave me his number for the sandwich. How do you save numbers again?"

Tony stood up from the couch and walked towards Steve. He looked at the paper written on the number.

_Ah, fuck._

"Tony?"

Tony grabbed the paper and threw it in the fireplace.

"Tony!"

"He's a prostitute, Steve. Times have changed. You met a prostitute."

_Oh, that kid was going to learn a few lessons in keeping his identity a secret._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo i hope you guys like it
> 
> i wanted to write something angsty but my joke-y side keeps coming out. maybe someday i'll write something angsty bec i want you all to feel the pain i felt when i played ffxv and watched kingsglaive and it took everything away from me lol


	3. Peter leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henLO frens okay so this is like a stand alone, ONE SHOT thing that i've been thinking about for a while now but like??? im pretty sure it could become a multiple chapter thing but also im really bad at updating (ehem ehem, as you can guess from this fic haHA)
> 
> but like enjoy this sort of "snippet" ahaahahhahahuhuhuhu
> 
> (Okay i ended up turning this into a two shot)

Tony feels a headache coming along. He focuses on the screen in front of him, perusing the legal documents for the Accords. The law wasn't really his expertise but he had no choice. The Accords broke the Avengers apart. He wanted- needed the team back together again. Whatever threat was out there was shaping up to be a big one. He wanted all hands on board.

 

He highlighted several parts of the document, noting the several revisions for the next meeting. It has been several weeks since he started on this huge pile of legal documents. His only companion had been several cups of coffee, the hum of his laboratory, and of course, FRIDAY reminding him he needed sleep every now and then.

 

"Tony, you have an incoming call from Peter Parker." FRIDAY informed him.

 

And of course, the incessant calls from Peter.

 

He loved the kid, as much as he was going to deny ever saying that in public, he really does adore him. Peter has, for some reason, slowly wormed (or webbed?) his way into Tony's heart and created permanent residence there for the rest of his natural born life. It frustrated Tony to no end, as the kid has this penchant for danger in the most mundane ways. Tony was sure his life expectancy grew shorter every time Peter walked in his lab carrying the tattered indestructible suit, sheepishly smiling and mumbling something about a fight going wrong or a stray bullet hitting him near his vital organs.

 

He loved the kid and felt responsible for him, but for the past few weeks, Peter's incessant calling had been getting on his nerves. Tony never picked up the calls, he let them go to voicemail. Usually when the kid called him nowadays, it was just to update him on the suit's programming and for some improvements, decathlon practice, or basically just to ask Tony how he was doing. Tony usually didn't mind them, in fact, he had accepted it as some semblance of normalcy in his life. 

 

Today was not a good day though.

 

"Let it go to voicemail, FRIDAY."

 

"Received."

 

Peter's voice fills the lab.

 

"Hey, Mr. Stark! I haven't seen you in a while and Happy isn't replying to me either. Anyway, school's almost done, so I'll be in the suit more often than not. I mean, of course, we have that summer long training camp for the decathlon team but I'm not even sure I want to go. I might drop by later, I have some things I want to discuss in person. Anyway, see you later Mr. Stark!"

 

The audio clip ends.

 

Tony groans out loud.

 

"FRIDAY, get Dum-E to deliver me a cup of coffee. Four shots of espresso."

 

"Got it, Boss."

 

He highlights another passage for revision.

* * *

Tony doesn't know how much time passes by. He looks up at the sound of the lab doors opening.

 

Natasha walks in and observes Tony and his disheveled look.

 

"That bad?"

 

"They're trying to hide all the bad clauses in some other documents which lead to other documents and have I mentioned that I have no actual law degree?"

 

"Why don't you just hire an actual lawyer?"

 

Tony raises an eyebrow.

 

"These documents literally hold our future in its hands. Do you really want me hand it over to some guy whose goal is just money?"

 

Natasha stares at Tony, her face unreadable. She walks over a little closer and leans on the table.

 

"Well, you won't like what I've got for you. Ross wants to speed up the next meeting. He wants to meet by next week."

 

Tony groans and puts his face in his hands. He really wanted to get back to tinkering with suits, and maybe sleeping at a normal rate.

 

"Tell Ross he can shove it up his hairy-"

 

"Language, Tony. Anyway, there's still time. We can help."

 

Tony looks up again and sees Steve standing by the door, holding a cup of coffee and a plate full of food. Steve places the plate on the table and takes a sip from the cup.

 

"Eat. We'll handle this."

 

"What? No. Uh-uh. You barely graduated high school, do you even know what a subpoena means?"

 

Steve sheepishly looks away and shakes his head. During his time, there was the war to worry about, college wasn't really a huge priority for him.

 

Tony realizes his mistake. His relationship with Cap was still strained. Steve was just trying to help and Tony goes off on him. Another issue on his plate chock full of problems.

 

The stress was building in his head, piling up into a neat little mess.

 

"Look, Cap, I'm-"

 

"Mr. Stark!"

 

All three look at the lab door, which was getting more use in the past hour than the past few weeks Tony was working there, and Peter ran in, his face flushed.

 

"Mr. Stark! I need to tell you something important! I was patrolling around Queens and-"

 

"Whoa, what the hell happened to you kid?"

 

Tony looked up from his documents. Peter was covered in scratches. Bruises were starting to form on his arms. His hair stuck to his face, matted and dirtied. Peter was wearing the Spiderman suit and was holding the mask in his hand. Tony stood up and walked briskly towards Peter, evaluating the damage.

 

"What the hell happened? How the hell did you manage to get this suit  _this_ scratched up? And why was I not informed? FRIDAY?"

 

"It seems my systems were tampered. The suit is currently offline in my log, Tony."

 

"Mr. Stark that doesn't matter right now, I found a-"

 

"Zip it."

 

Tony glared at Peter. He had disobeyed the rules,  _again_. He's fine now, but what if he wasn't? Who else would there be to blame but Tony?

 

 "I have been doing my best to protect you, kid. I gave you that suit with the trackers and the bells and whistles so I could  _know_ if you were in trouble. We had a deal. You promised you wouldn't tamper with the suit again. What the hell happened to that?"

 

"But Mr. Stark-"

 

"Nu-uh. No. I am not listening to whatever reason you have. I don't have the time, Peter. Do you see this mound of documents? I am trying to save the future.  _Your_ future. Everyone else's future. Do you think I love looking through legal documents? Do you think I like it when Ross breaths down my neck?"

 

Peter looked at Tony for a really long time. Natasha and Steve stood by, watching the tirade silently. Peter looked away and gripped his mask tighter. An uncomfortable silence filled the lab.

 

Tony took a deep breath. The stress had gotten to him. Peter was the nearest target and he took it out on him. Seeing the kid in this bad of a state worried him, but it came out as anger. He wanted to take the suit back, but that would not deter the kid at all.

 

"Tony, that was a bit harsh-" Steve trying to defuse the silence and the tension in the lab.

 

Natasha touched Steve's shoulder and shook her head. Intervening was pointless at this time.

 

Tony stared at Peter, who was uncharacteristically quiet the entire time. His grip on his mask was still tight. Peter was looking at the floor, his expression unreadable. He clenched his jaw and his whole body was tense.

 

Tony ran a hand through his hair roughly and groaned. 

 

"Look, kid-"

 

Peter finally looked up, determination written all over his face. His expression was grim.

 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. You don't deserve this."

 

Peter ran out the lab.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony didn't hear from Peter the next day. Nor the day after that. He didn't think about it too much. The kid would eventually calm down and they'd make up. The Accords were still his highest priority at the moment.

 

Steve and Natasha quietly left the room after that. They figured he needed some space after that exchange. Thankfully, Steve's reactions as to Peter's identity was saved for another time.

 

On the third day, Tony got a visitor.

 

"Hi. I'm Matt Murdock. This is Foggy Nelson. Peter told us you were having trouble with the law?"

 

"I don't need lawyers."

 

"Don't worry, Mr. Stark. We'll even do it pro bono in case you can't afford it."

 

"You're way out of your league, Bonnie and Clyde. These determine the future of all enhanced. I'm not about to-"

 

"You missed a revision on page four and page ten. They shouldn't make it legal to ban enhanced in these conditions. There are five clauses included that should be removed. We need more benefits for them here, here, and here."

 

Tony looked at their suggestions. He hired them on the spot. Matt and Foggy grinned.

 

On his next meeting with Ross, Tony was well slept, smug, and flipping around his pen in his hand. Ross stomped out of the meeting, screaming at his hoard of lawyers.

 

Tony still hadn't heard from Peter.

* * *

It had been two weeks since he had heard from Peter. With the Accords being taken care of by his newest best friends, Matt and Foggy (who were surprisingly efficient and fun, who knew lawyers were  _fun?)_ Tony had a huge load removed from his plate.

 

He had yet to patch it up with Peter. One look at the Spiderman suit said it had been offline since their fight. Tony tried to reboot the system so he could access the kid's videofeed the night of their fight, but Peter's hack this time took care of that too.

 

Steve finally came around to asking about Peter, and the aforementioned argument that ensued immediately after. (" _He's just a kid!" "You let me beat him up, Tony!" "I'm glad you're looking out for him, Stark.")_

 

Another two weeks pass by.

 

Tony decided to call May. She casually informs him that Peter joined the summer long decathlon training camp. Phones aren't allowed and so May just receives emails from Peter every now and then. She wonders why Peter hadn't informed him of this trip and asked Tony why he's only asking now, when the training camp was halfway through?

 

A murmured excuse later, Tony drops the call. He looks up the summer long decathlon training camp May talks about.

 

Peter's guy in a chair has been posting on Instagram.

* * *

Tony is getting worried. Another week passes by. There's still no contact from Peter. May isn't worried, she's getting his emails every week. Tony hacks into Peter's email (something about invasion of privacy is murmured at the back of his head) and sees that the emails are scheduled.

 

The worry turns into panic. He tracks Peter's phone. It's in Queens, in his room.

 

He tracks Peter's laptop. It's in the same place.

 

His panic gets to him, and Matt walks in on him slumped over in his lab, trying to curb a panic attack coming.

 

"Hey, Tony. Breath with me."

 

Tony looks at Matt walking towards him, a worried expression on his face.

 

"He's gone."

 

Matt stops.

 

"Who?"

 

"Peter. He's gone. I can't find him."

 

"Why are you looking for him?"

 

Tony's panic subsided and turned into suspicion. Peter sent Matt and Foggy to him.

 

"What the hell did you do?"

 

Matt sighed.

 

"Look, I don't know what happened between you two, but before he left for his camp, he dropped by the office, asked us to help you out, and gave me this."

 

Matt puts his hand in his pocket and brings out his wallet. He retrieves a tiny USB.

 

"He told me to give it to you if you start looking for him."

 

Tony grabs the USB from Matt's hands and plugs it into one of the many computers in his lab.

 

"FRIDAY, what's inside?"

 

"A video. Would you like me to play it?"

 

"Do it."

 

A screen appears in front of Tony. Peter is on the screen, adjusting the camera. He's wearing a hoodie and jeans. He sits down and looks at the camera.

 

_"Hey, Mr. Stark."_

 

Tony looks at the kid he raged against weeks ago.

 

_"I'm really sorry for running off like that. I hope Matt and Foggy helped you. They helped me and May before."_

 

Peter smiles. He adjusts his seat.

 

_"Anyway, by the time you receive this, I should be long gone on the decathlon training camp. Or so I've told May."_

 

Peter frowns and faces the camera with a more determined look.

 

_"I've been tracking a bunch of guys who had been hanging around the school for the past few weeks. I figured they were bad news, so I followed them back to their base. Mr. Stark, they were HYDRA. They were scouting out a bunch of enhanced at our school. I managed to sneak into their base and found a few kids in their facility."_

 

Tony pales. Peter stares right at the camera.

 

_"I managed to get them out. Sorry about the suit, it got roughed up a bit when we were trying to escape. I wanted to tell you, but when I saw how stressed you were, I couldn't... I couldn't bring this on you, Mr. Stark."_

 

Peter takes a deep breath and looks at the camera once more.

 

_"Sorry things ended the way they did tonight. But it was the best way to keep you off my track for a while. I don't know if I'm coming back from this. All I know is that when I entered HYDRA's base, they were monitoring a bunch of other schools too. More kids are in danger. I can't just stand by and let it happen. I have to help."_

 

Tony looks at the screen, dreading Peter's next few words.

 

_"So, what I'm trying to say is... thanks for everything, Mr. Stark. Don't find me."_

 

The video ends. Tony is trying to process Peter's words. he looks at his hands, at the USB, at Matt. He is on the verge of a panic attack again.

 

"We have to find him." Matt growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaah okay i ended up finishing this at this point bec it has gotten too long (???) and its almost 10pm and i have to study for pathology okay guys
> 
> but aaah yes okay i will continue the rest of this story in the next chapter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! If you want me to write any sort of oneshots, please give me prompts! I'd like to thank my friend nakadoo for giving me this prompt <3
> 
> Also, I just really like the whole Wade Spiderman thing but it's not going to be a focus for me because I'm not into romance stories.


End file.
